The present invention relates generally, as indicated, to a pump assembly of the plug-in type, and more particularly, to certain improvements in such a pump assembly which greatly facilitate the installation, retention and service removal of such pump assembly from a receiver within a tank such as an aircraft fuel tank from which fuel or other fluid is to be pumped by such pump assembly.
In certain pump installations such as those utilizing booster pumps to transfer fluids such as fuel from an aircraft fuel tank to an engine fuel pump or to the aircraft engine itself, it is desirable to be able to easily install and remove such pumps for servicing and/or overhaul or replacement. Conventional practice has included the provision of a receiver within the tank for receipt of a plug-in type pump assembly. In the usual case, the pump assembly is retained within the receiver by means of bolts or screws which require the use of tools for installation and removal. Also, such screws require threaded inserts within the receiver which are susceptible to damage and are expensive to replace and/or repair.
Other plug-in type pump assembly designs utilize ramps in the receiver which pull the pump assembly into position when the pump assembly is rotated during installation. However, these installations also require special installation tools and the like.